bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisuke Urahara (KingBarragan)
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) is the former Captain of the 12th Division who is living in exile in the Human World. He is currently a member of Team Maiden, as well as the owner of Urahara Shop. Ten years after the events of Bleach, Kisuke would become the Principle of Karakura Prep as well as a mentor to Roland. Appearance Kisuke Urahara a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat" (ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi; "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the English dub). He also wears dark blue pants with matching dark blue shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (White with black diamonds). His outfit is a modified version of his original one during his time aiding Ichigo Kurosaki Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act to distract his opponents from his true intentions. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, either showing up in time or being a little late, but rarely steps in to intervene, preferring to be in the sidelines. He often tends to know more information about most of the people he's in contact with. Although being a major player, he usually portrays himself as only the catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces where his first works are located, beneath Sōkyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Urahara is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His abilities have been considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent. His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high, as he was able to keep Ichigo constantly on his toes during their training session despite Ichigo's much bigger blade. His skills also allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Yoruichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. Flash Steps Master: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and a Onmitsukidō unit commander, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection, further demonstrated when he used this tactic effectively against Aizen. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. Kidō Master: Being the former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara has considerable knowledge of Kidō. During Uryū and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia with a low-level Kidō without incantation. Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Urahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hadō spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Urahara's goal.He is also shown himself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung. Aizen himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of the Hōgyoku, Kisuke's Kidō prowess would have surely defeated him. * : The technique allows one to move between dimensions (e.i. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Urahara has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." Genius Intellect: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being with or out of Soul Society. Much of his intellect results in scientific invention to deduction of situations and combative skills and tatics. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against the Soul Society. Aizen acknowledges Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own intellect. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Aizen on two instances in his fight with him. Enhanced Strength: Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond flashy skills. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. During his training with Ichigo, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters and through solid rock. Enhanced Speed: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Kisuke has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. During his days as captain of the 12th Division, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no real effect on himself. His durability even caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him, if she didn't want to hurt herself instead. Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Special Forces, Kisuke has high mastery in the art of assassination. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly was able to catch his opponent completely by surprise. Even the likes of the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise. Immense Spiritual Energy: As the former captain of the 12th Division Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Zanpakutō Kisuke's Zanpakutō is called Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess;Red Princess in the DUB). Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue, a blade inside of a cane. During Kisuke's time in the Soul Society as a Captain it took the form of a katana with an oval guard. The shaft of the cane also bears a skull and flame mark at its base. *'Shikai'- The Shikai command of Benihime is "Awaken" (起きろ, okiro). Benihime's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. It has a crimson tassel dangles on the end of the hilt, with has a gentle decorative bend. Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. It also has a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. **'Shikai Special Ability': Benihime is capable of producing various crimson-colored energy techniques. Kisuke can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of different verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. ***'Nake, Benihime' (啼け紅姫, Sing, Crimson Princess; "Scream" in the English dub): This technique is Benihime's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. This ability was powerful enough to match Ichigo's improvised Getsuga Tenshō without tiring and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the Espada Yammy Riyalgo by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it. ***'Chikasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, Blood Mist Shield): Benihime's defensive ability forms an hexagonal-shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. The barrier is called out with the same command as the offensive attack. The barrier is able to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Riyalgo with no repercussions to Urahara141 and block Ichigo's first use of his Getsuga Tenshō while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. ***'Shibari, Benihime' (縛り紅姫, Binding, Crimson Princess): This technique condenses the energy observed in Benihime's previous abilities into the form of a tangible net, emanating from the blade's tip that can be subsequently manipulated in order to bind and restrict an opponents movements. ***'Hiasobi, Benihime' (火遊紅姫, Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess): The energy typically emitted from Benihime takes on explosive properties while this ability is in effect, resulting in the production of highly destructive blasts when the volatile material comes into contact with its intended target. This ability is used to "place" these destructive orbs like landmines, which can then be linked together. *'Bankai'-Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using the very same three day method he created. When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others. Trivia * After finally settling down after the events of Ichigo Kurosaki's life, Kisuke would become the Principle of Karakura Prep and would become a mentor to Roland.